Jim Moriarty
Jim Moriarty Is Sherlock Holmes' Archenemy. He was revived by Zeus, who told him to join the Immortal Faction, Jim Agrees. His first mission is to disguise as Lord Death to send the Kids of Soul Eater to attack Grim. However, his plan failed when he's getting his ass kicked by Knuckles, Kid, and Maka by using "Quagmire beats up Brian". He later called his "REAL" Master about betraying Zeus and the Immortal Faction. He tells Syndrome, T-1000, and Dick Jones about that, but Dick disagrees about "Robot Master" plans. Jim, Syndrome, and T-1000 waits for their "ex fellow allies" to be killed and Zeus defeated, which his "Robot Master" revealed to be Sigma himself. After The Immortal Faction's defeat/, Jim and the others waited for Sigma to show up and meet him. Sigma greets and then recruits them into his ranks. It's revealed that Jim is James Moriarty's son. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Jim is going to against his archenemies, Knuckles, P Team, and meets new enemies such as The B Team,Alpha Team,V Crusaders,Discord,Dystopia League. Jim Morality then helps Mr.Burns locate X for Sigma. Moriarty then places bombs for the Helper Squad to defuse while helping the other traitors escape. Though he is shocked to learn two of them were infected by Gravemind. Moriarty then poses a bystander as a way of getting others to listen to Sigma. Using energy from Poseidon giving to him by Zeus and with Sigma's tech Jim was able to create a clone of Poseidon (not as powerful as the real one but still powerful) and he sent it to attack Hades(Ghost N Goblins) but he was saved by Maka who fought the clone with Soul. Then Maka kicked him in the face and sent him flying. He then saying his old buddy,Knuckles, hello again, and this time he left while his ally,Sektor, deal with Knuckles. Jim faces off against The Helper Squad during the final battle with Nero and T-1000,however T-1000 goes berserk and nearly attack Moriarty and Nero, after killing Ridley by Jim's flying battleship spike, he,T-1000,and Nero survived but injured, Grim pressed the button of a bomb in T-1000's stomach,killing himself,Moriarty,and Nero in the explosion. When the video appears in his wiki page... This will be shocking because it's revealed Jim Moriarty faked his death. Allies: The Sigma Organization Enemies: Knuckles, Maka, Death the Kid, Black Star, Soul Eater Evan, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty Thompson, The Helper Squad, The Omega League The B Team, The V Crusade, The Alpha Team, Discord, The Dystopia League Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Humans Category:Archenemies Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Third in Command Category:Former members of The Immortal Faction Category:The Σ Organzation Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The P Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Son of Villain Category:Characters hailing from the Sherlock Holmes Universe Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad Category:Murderers Category:Evil vs. Evil